


Gift礼物

by bilianhuaritai



Category: Billy/Freddy, Shazam - Fandom, bbff - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilianhuaritai/pseuds/bilianhuaritai
Summary: 他们以为这是惩罚，但其实这是礼物。





	Gift礼物

**Author's Note:**

> warning:本章微虐Freddy，有少量sex描写。

4

Freddy觉得自己一定是发烧了，不然为何全身都在发烫。他隐约感觉到有人撩开他的上衣，用温凉的指尖触着他的肌肤。他迫不及待的往前送着自己的身体，想要获得更多的凉意。

他似乎听到一个人的轻笑声，也可能是自己的幻听。而那双手如他所想的一样，缓解着他身上异样的炙热，同时也不安分地向上入侵。

“唔…哈啊”一声呻吟从Freddy的唇齿间溢出，那是因为他胸前的那两点被捏住了，一波快感涌上他本就不甚清楚的大脑，让他的意识更加混沌了。

“啊…嗯哈…不要…”因刺激而挺立的那处也被很好的照顾着，Freddy努力克制着，却依然控制不住自己发出羞耻的声音。“啊…不要…嗯…不要碰那里…啊啊…要射了…啊啊啊啊”男孩稚嫩的粉色的性器在快速的撸动下很快缴械了，不经人事的少年被快感攻击得支离破碎。他感受到自己内裤的濡湿和黏腻，他听到自己砰砰的心跳声和急促的呼吸。

他的思绪根本无法聚焦，只是朦胧地分散着，抓不住重点。男孩尽力地凝聚了一点理智，“你…哈…你究竟是谁？”Freddy想要睁开眼，却只看见模糊的人影，那人的面容始终像是被薄雾笼罩着。他眯起眼睛，如同电影的画质逐渐变为超清，薄雾慢慢地散开，他看见了，那是…

Freddy睁开眼，昏暗的天光透过百叶窗落下阴影，灰白的天花板告诉他刚刚的一切是如此虚幻，而开始发凉的沾满体液的内裤和床单提醒着他做出的反应是如此真实。

一场梦，Freddy，一场色情的，失控的，幻想的，被玩弄的，想要被狠狠触碰的梦。

Freddy缓缓抬起胳膊，遮住了双眼，“F**k”他小声咒骂着，“F**k you,Billy.”

还能谁呢？除了Billy，还能是谁呢？自己已经对他不可抑制的渴望到这种程度了吗？以至于自己的潜意识主导着肉体和精神献上这一场迷醉的梦境，这简直是…太犯规了啊。

但是此刻显然不是Freddy回味和自我反思的好时机，他双手支起身体，笨拙地把Billy的床单扒下来，扔到地上，再操纵着还有点发软的四肢，顺着梯子爬到下铺。

他现在只希望能在Billy回来之前把自己作出来的烂摊子收拾好。

“咳咳咳…咳咳咳咳”手里的花瓣被撇到一边，Freddy乐观的保持着名叫眼不见心不烦的心态。他把前几天买的贼贵又贼难喝的奇异果汁往地上的床单上一倒，满意地看着果汁把床单染成绿色，同时近乎完美的掩盖了上面的污渍。 也不枉费他花的冤枉钱了。

在出色地销毁了一切罪证之后，昨晚临睡前困扰他的问题从脑海中苏醒了。关于情感和表白的问题。

就如同刚睡醒的人会纳闷牙怎么不疼了，然后伴随着被唤醒的疼痛后悔自己思考这个问题一样，Freddy没有选择拔牙，而是打了一剂止痛针。

他选择不去思考，噢，这个法子太妙了。

这样自己就不会困扰了，Freddy没看见自己穿反了T恤。  
我根本不用得出答案，Freddy用了Eugene的擦脸毛巾。  
我怎么会因为情感而疑惑呢，Freddy无视了桌上的作业本而往书包里塞了一摞草算纸。

他背着书包，迈出家门，自信地拄着拐杖走了几步，然后…

“咳咳咳咳咳呕”晨风好心的吹走了那些花瓣。

Freddy傻笑的表情凝固了，他想起来撒上枫糖浆的薄煎饼如果不趁热吃就会变软，尝起来如同甜的发苦的烂泥。

Billy昨晚就走了。  
他得了花吐症。  
他闻着Billy的味道。  
他做了一场荒唐的梦。

 

止疼药失效了。


End file.
